taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka
'''Luka is one of the main antagonists of Tai Chi Chasers, a member of the Dragonoid race and arch enemy of Rai. When the Tai Chi Chasers came to Earth to try and escape the Dragonoid's pursuit, Luka was drawn towards Rai's home and destroyed it, aiming to take out all Tigeroids he comes across. Some of his Tai Chi skills include the (su) water tai chi and the (ja) pierce tai chi. He is voiced by Wayne Grayson. Appearance Luka is a young man with long white hair (though it kinda looks like light blue) and black eyes (although up close they look silvery-grey). He also wears a gray metal suit of armor over a black undershirt and carries a dragon scale sword around his waist. Luka revealed his physical form as a Dragonoid in "A Fleeting Friendship", but the opening of the TV show shows him with dragon scales on his face. In a flash back as well, speaking of his nickname as the "Water Dragon", Luka seems the most to transform into a dragon with matching eyes and pointed ears. Personality Luka is a cold, merciless member of the Dragonoid race. When he has a Tigeroid in his sight, he won't hesitate to attack and try to take their life. He seems to consider Rai his arch enemy when they first met, sensing a strong power from his home when he came to Earth. He is loyal to the Dragonoids and makes sure to carry out all and any orders given to him. Although he seemed annoyed in episode 19 when he finally noticed Duran sleeping around his neck and when Terra talked to him in a flirty voice. In episode 22 he seemed to miss Jahara shown when he was angered when Jakata insulted him about her. He was also angered when he found out that Mishka used the monster card on her. Biography Cold Warrior Luka was aboard the Dragonoid battleship tailing after the Tigeroid ship through the skies over Earth. But when they lose sight of their enemy, Luka and Garnia are sent to Earth to hunt down and subdue the Tai Chi Chasers. But as he is tailing after Sena and Finn with Garnia and a group of Dragonoid robots, he senses a strange power nearby (possibly either Rai or his mom) and determines this is a power he must defeat. So he strays off his orders to raid Rai's home while both are away, smashing it to pieces just as Rai returns in shock. He turns his attention on Rai, attacking him without hesitation. But Rai's mother returns in time to find the two in her destroyed home. She then forces Rai out of the house and locks him out, facing Luka herself. Luka then decides that it was Rai's mother that was giving out the power that he sensed. But as he drew his sword and prepared to attack, a giant explosion destroys the house and causes her to vanish, leaving Luka to go after Rai again. However, Rai soon gains the upperhand when his rage over losing his home and mother fuels him into transforming into a Tigeroid and uses his Hwa Tai Chi to overwhelm Luka. When the other Chasers discover Rai, they rush to help and manage to knock him out before running off with Rai. Luka emerges from the rubble, enraged by his defeat and claims Rai is "one of them". He lies in wait around the ruined remains of Rai's home, knowing Rai would soon return, which he did. But this time, Rai tries to fight Luka with his own strength, almost losing before Luka is called back to the airship. Despite Rai's attempts to get him to keep fighting and the fact that he saw the boy as a threat, Luka dismisses Rai and departs. Luka's next confrontation with Rai is while the two are inside a sunken ship, where it is said that Luka's nickname is the "Water Dragon", meaning he is impossible to defeat underwater. He overpowers Rai before a mysterious masked warrior steps in and diverts Luka's attention to her instead. Luka becomes slowly infuriated as he tries to fight this opponent but she continues to lead him further into the ship. He soon realizes this was so the force of his attacks would cause the ship to break loose of its holding and sink deeper into the sea, taking him with it, and decides to escape after losing sight of his opponent. Recently, he has been seen each time the Dragonoids unleash a full scale barrage against the Chasers. Though he does not get into direct fights with Rai, he seems to be on the losing side as the Dragonoids are defeated each time. And when General Vicious was stripped of his position and replaced, he did not seem to care alongside the others. But when the new general, Mischa, appeared, it had Luka shocked to see his "friend" becoming their new and more merciless leader. Each time he lays eyes on Mischa, he is ordered to wipe that look off his face. After overhearing Jahara and Duran having a comical chat with one another, Luka is seen smiling. Kind Warrior Luka seems to be changing slightly as he watches his fellow Dragonoids punished by Mischa. He even pleaded that Jahara be sparred of the punishment dealt by his hands for betraying him. But she decides to accept what is coming and tells Luka not to forget her which he promises concluding that he might have some feeling for Jahara after all. In the next episode, Rai and Luka wind up in a different dimension, along with Duran, and must work together to escape it while they are being hunted by a Tai Chi controlled Ave. M ischa had set a trap for Luka, however Rai manages to overpower the conversion while Luka battles Ave. Now that they are out, however, they have gone back to being enemies. Later, when the Dragonoid Assult Squad comes, Luka is found looking out from a balcony. He is interrupted by Terra, a member of the Dragoid Assult Squad, who is one of his biggest fans. He was last seen looking back annoyed. Next, on the mission to stop the Tigeroids from going to the Sage's conference, Luka and Garnia meet the Chasers and had a battle. While Luka was battling Rai he asked why he was battling him. When Rai gave him his reasons, he simply called Rai a fool before battling him agian. Apparently, things changed when Jahara showed up. Like Garnia, Luka was also shocked to see Jahara, but he was even more shocked when he knew she was under the monsterous tai chi. Luka tried many times telling her to resist the effect, but it seemed like she did not care. When Rai came out of the trench he was a little shocked that he used whoo the wing card. Soon after an avalanche formed and it was aimed directly at Jahara. He ran to save her, saving her at the last moment. At the end, he was seen standing next to the unconcious Jahara as he remembered what she had told him. Later Luka watched over Jahara in a room. Mischa came in after him saying that he knew a way to help Jahara. Luka heard his plan, which was to betray the emperor, and turned it down. Later he shows up in Mischa's office when the door was shot upon. Mischa sends him and Garnia to find an intruder. Luka and Garnia find the trespasser and Luka recognizes the person as the masked warrior form the submarine. The warrior fled, and Luka and Garnia discovered a secret passage way that the warrior somehow knew. Luka goes back to Jahara promising her he would find a way to save her from the monstrous tai chi. Mischa appears again ordering him to join Garnia in defending the tigeroids' lost tai chi symbols the dragonoids found. Luka agrees but tells Mischa that it was the lat time he wold take his orders and that after the battle Luka would fight Mischa. Soon after words he discovers the boom character was going to be activated in a matter of minutes to hours. Luka tries to shutdown the system but Mischa had already turned off the control system so his plan would follow through. Luka then scream Mischa's name and runs to get Garnia. He finds Garnia about to attack the chasers and stops him. Luka then tells Garnia about Mischa's plan. Out of nowhere Jahara appears and knocks Luka off his feet. Luka again tries to reason with Jahara to break from the hideous character, however Jahara continues to attack him and would have prevailed but luckily Garnia stepped in a the last moment. When Jahara screams in agony Luka asks "What's happening." Garnia sees this and decides to take the full power of the symbol on himself, (to which Luka calls insane) somehow draining it from the struggling Jahara. Luka cries out Garnia's name as he dies and Jahara is cured. Luka then picks up the unconscious Jahara into his arms just as the destruction character activates. Luka tells the chasers that there was still time to save the trapped tigeroids. When Rai asks if he and Jahara would make it out ok he says that it would be the last time that they battled. He then left with Jahara and Duran though where they went is unknown. Changing of the sides After escaping Luftdrake, Luka took Jahara and Duran to his old house. There he was reunited with his sister Phoebe who invited the Chasers over. The caretaker of the house then decided to race the chasers along with another Dragonoid who was there on business. He spent the majority of the race with Phoebe who was cheering on Rai. when Rai got to the bridge Luka witnesses as the dragonoid tried cheating and Rai overcoming it. He was shocked that Rai went down to save the dragonoid voluntarily with the wing card. Later after the race the caretaker told Luka to lead the Chasers to where Mishka was headed leaving everyone except Phoebe less than excited. Category:Dragonoids Category:Antagonists Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Males Category:Luka's Family